


Waking up from a nightmare

by Lady_Elwing



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Homecoming, Jack didn't die, Jack will never die, No Major Character Death, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: Elizabeth Thornton has a recurring nightmare about the evening she was told her husband was dead.The worst day of her life, and when another miracle happened in Hope Valley.





	Waking up from a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first WCTH fanfic. I'm very new to this fandom.
> 
> I've caught up on the show in a very fast pace, so much that I didn't expect they would kill Jack off. It came as a shock to me. And how do I handle fiction induced shocks? By writing fanfic. So this is what should have happened instead of this unexpected tragedy.

No. No, no… Jack! He was dead. No! Elizabeth woke up with a start and looked around. It was still dark and the bed was still too wide for just her. She was shaking, cold sweat and tears clinging to her skin. Once more, she had dreamt of the worst moment of her life. When would it ever end?

From the other room she heard a whimper. Jack Junior was up. She gingerly placed one bare foot after the other to check on him. The moment she saw his scrunched up little face, the dread of her nightmare was forgotten. 

She was soothed as she fed her son and lulled him to sleep. The rocking chair her parents had sent her was so effective that she fell asleep too. She woke up a little while later. Jack was nestled against her and the light of dawn was seeping in. She could hear distant creaks and voices, it was comforting to know that the Coulters were right next door.

She left Jack Junior in his crib and went to change her clothes and get ready for the day. Sundays were the worst. Everyone was so cosy at home with their family. But there was one place where she could always feel like she belonged and was home : Abigail’s Café.

She had slipped on a cream skirt and blouse, not the best choice with a baby but well… It was Jack’s favorite. And even if he wasn’t here, she liked wearing his favorite. 

Once Jack Jr was bundled up, they left for the Café.

There she was welcomed by Abigail’s warm hug and the chatter around her. It was toasty and full of laughter and light. It was so different from that dark street when they ripped her heart out of her chest. She didn’t join the other customers in the tea room, instead, she settled in the parlor, watching Abigail work.

“I had the dream again…“

“Elizabeth…“

“I know. I know… I just hate… It’s so hard sleeping and waking up alone. Thank God I have Jack Junior.“

“They are a blessing, aren’t they? Guess what I woke up to last night…Well you’ll never guess. Cody had decided that…“

The door opened, it was probably Cody or Bill. Elizabeth frowned at Abigail, her friend had one of her bright smiles. She looked over her shoulder and she was wrapped in a warm beam of relief : Jack!

He stood there in his crisp uniform as if he hadn’t travelled God know how many miles. It was his last mission away from Hope Valley. He was back. Really back. 

“You’re back early! I wasn’t expecting you until…“

“I know. I just had to get back home. I missed both of you.“ Now that he was holding her tight, the cold clutches of her dreams were fading. Abigail dashed away with a tray of food. 

The Thorntons left the café and made their way home. Jack held his son against is chest, while Elizabeth had slipped her hand in the crook of his arm. 

All was finally well.

They greeted Cody and Robert who were playing with Dasher. Jack was telling about the disappointment of his superiors when had told them about his decision.

“You’re not saying anything Elizabeth. Is everything alright?“

“I’m fine.. We’re fine. Better than fine now that you’re here. I just.. It’s silly.“

“Had the dream again?“ He was looking at her with that warm gaze that could keep her from freezing in the death of winter. 

“Yes. I just don’t like it when you’re gone. I’m sorry Jack. I know…“

They were at their door. They didn’t speak again until Elizabeth had settled Jack Junior in his crib. Jack was standing at the foot of the stairs, staring at their wedding picture. 

“You don’t need to apologize for worrying.“

“This isn’t what I meant,“ she took his hand in hers, “I’m sorry for making it hard for you to follow your calling. We both have ours and…“

“You’re not keeping me from the Mounties. It’s my choice. I want to stay with my family. Same as you wanting a few more months before you go back to teaching. Our family comes first.“

He kissed her cheek gently, his arm wrapped securely around her. How different was her mood now that he was back. The noise coming from the Coulter house was just a whisper. All that existed was Jack and their sleeping son.

“I could have died up there. In fact… sometimes it feels like I did, “ there was a shadow on his face, dampening the joy of his homecoming, “it’s not silly that you still have nightmares about it.“

They were quiet again as Elizabeth extricated herself, after a quick kiss, to make some coffee. She watched from the corner of her eyes as Jack loosened his collar and unbuttoned his uniform.

He dropped his holster on the table. She noticed that his bags were by the stairs. He must have stopped home before coming to look for her at the café. 

“When that constable came to us and told me he had news about you. The whole world stopped and I couldn’t breathe. I didn’t know I was pregnant. I just… Jack. It was like my whole world was crashing down. And every time I have this dream…“

Panic was once more making her heart race but he was here, flesh and blood, holding her, solid and warm. He was home. 

“Jack…“

“But I came back, didn’t I?“ She closed her eyes and breathed him in.

That day, she had collapsed on the street. Abigail had helped her to café. She was crying, speaking incoherently. It was over, all over. And then Bill had crashed in and shook his head in disbelief when Abigail told him what had happened. He left the café. 

There was a commotion in the street. Abigail was staring out of the window.

“Elizabeth… I think you’re needed outside.“

“Abigail I just can’t…“

“Trust me.“ Her friend helped her out. And there, just a few steps away a familiar silhouette in red was perched on his horse. There was a scratch on his cheek, mud and twigs on his usually neat uniform but he was there. This time, she didn’t have enough stamina to yell. She just whispered his name. He jumped off his horse and before she knew it, she was in his arm. He was alive. 

She came back to the present moment, still wrapped in her husband’s arms. He didn’t die that day, although they all thought he did. Hope Valley was bestowed another miracle. 

“I’m so glad they were wrong.“

“Me too, Elizabeth,“ he kissed her temple, “me too.“

And they lived happily ever after. When death found them, they were together and they had lived a happy and very long life together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my humble offering. Short but sweet. I might write another if the mood strikes me.  
> I'm not sure I'll be over Jack dying.


End file.
